<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speed Dial: Number Two by YuMe89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034399">Speed Dial: Number Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89'>YuMe89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Characters, Canon Compliant, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek is a soft cutie, Future Fic, M/M, Scott is himself, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, because we exist duh., idek, mostly - Freeform, we all know what that means</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-</p><p>"If you say so. Just don't be an asshole to Derek.", his dad said, causing Stiles to squeak indignated.</p><p>"Dad! You're supposed to be on my side and anyhow, we're both assholes, it's our thing!"</p><p>"Well, one of you definitely should upgrade to being a dick then.", Noah said and left the doorway again, leaving Stiles gaping after him.</p><p>"You did not just say that.", he said to the empty room.</p><p>-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, brief Scott McCall/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speed Dial: Number Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya!<br/>So, I wrote this in a draft, because I couldn't bring up the energy to actually boot up my laptop which...uh yeah, isn't a good sign, but whatever, we'll ignore it until it goes aways. Same old, same old.<br/>I just hope the editing isn't too shitty, because I only see it on my phone :/</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Speed Dial: Number Two</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p>The cold night air hit Stiles' overheated and slightly sweaty skin as he exited The Jungle a moment after Scott and the girl, Amy, with him had. Scott and him had found a little time pocket for each other in their summer break and decided to go out clubbing.</p><p>Stiles had claimed the dance floor as his new home, since he still wasn't allowed to drink and Scott had talked with various strangers, one of them being Amy. </p><p>Amy reminded Stiles a lot of Allison and a little bit of Kira and weirdly enough kind of of Isaac. She had been with a group of friends that all scattered across the club and stuck with Scott who already made goo goo eyes at her. </p><p>Blegh, whatever. </p><p>He danced with a few strangers, but no one really caught his eye. As he went into the bathroom an hour or so later(he honestly had no idea how long he'd actually been dancing until he looked on his phone), he got a message from Scott, that they were leaving and Stiles better hurry up. It had been three hours apparently, go figure. So he did as best he could, washed his hands and went directly for the exit.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" he exclaimed as he watched the tail lights of his Jeep, well Scott's Jeep now, disappear into the night. "This is a joke right? I'm being punk'd...he didn't just...forget me here, right?" he rambled to himself, making gestures at the world at large. </p><p>Should he call his dad? Probably not, considering the Sheriff was sound asleep, knowing he had the night off and the following day too. There was no way in hell Stiles would interrupt his peace.</p><p>And anyway, he didn't want to explain to him that he didn't drink, no really, there was not a single drop of alcohol involved. Yes, he was able to have fun without it. </p><p>He usually saved his drunken nights for College weekends in a state where no one knew his dad or his profession and that was something his father didn't need to know. </p><p>He could go back inside and talk to his friends there, maybe one of the drag queens stayed sober? Or....</p><p><em>Or</em> he could not do that and instead call someone to pick him up. Someone who would be grumpy and huff at him, but still come get him.</p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>He pressed the speed dial Number Two (Number One was his dad, okay?) and waited.</p><p>It rang and rang and rang and....</p><p>"'lo?" a sleepy voice answered and Stiles was momentarily struck by how cute that sounded. Had he ever thought of Derek as cute? Aside from that one time he was turned into his teenage self and looked so damn innocent? Stiles was pretty confident to answer that question with a firm No.</p><p>Derek was burning hot, yes, but cute? Not so much.</p><p>"Heeyyyy, Derek." he prolonged his greeting, there was an answering groan in annoyance that Stiles just ignored. "So, funny story..." he began.</p><p>"No. I'm sure it's not funny. You woke me up at two in the morning. It shouldn't even be called morning yet, it's the middle of the night. What the hell did you do?" Derek asked, but from the sound of it, Stiles guessed he was getting dressed.</p><p>"It depends on how you look at it, someone probably would laugh about it. I, personally, didn't do anything, I was abandoned though. By my dear friend and wingman, Scott." Stiles announced, there was a snort on the other end of the phone.</p><p>"He ditched you for a girl again, didn't he?" Derek wanted to know. Then followed up:"You're at Jungle right? Not one of the new bars at the other end of town?"</p><p>He ignored the pussy comment because he couldn't deny it, though it was unfair to Amy, she seemed nice. "Yes, Jungle," Stiles answered tersely. "I didn't even know there were new bars. Plural. Not that I would be able to get an alcoholic drink there either. At least I can dance here..."</p><p>"I'll be there in ten." Derek said an hung up, before Stiles could reply. He sighed. </p><p>He arrived eight minutes later directly next to Stiles who was busy drawing patterns into the ground with the tip of his sneakers. In a new car Stiles didn't recognize, but instantly knew was also a Camaro, just slightly different to Derek's first.</p><p>"When did you abandon your mom-car days?" Stiles asked, his mouth gaping open as he took in the sweet ride. It looked just as sleek and hot as the old one had, but then again everything involved or surrounding Derek looked hot. Unless Stiles stood next to him, even Hale's hotness couldn't cancel out so much awkwardness, he just knew.</p><p>It was like the worst best boner inducing curse ever.</p><p>"You gonna stare at me until the sun comes up? I really want to go back to bed as soon as possible." Derek said, pulling Stiles out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Hold your horses, old man Hale." he replied instantly and opened the passenger side door. "Just needed to appreciate the car a little."</p><p>Derek let the engine howl and Stiles swallowed thickly. "Sure. The car." Derek repeated in a sarcastic mocking tone, a small smirk on his features as he drove off. </p><p>"I regret giving Scott my Jeep. He just...forgot me here. And I didn't even know that was possible when he actually send me a text a few minutes prior. How is that...I don't understand how his brain works." Stiles babbled, annoyed enough to talk about it.</p><p>"I do. He saw the opportunity to get laid and took it. In some ways he's still a hormonal teenager who thinks with his dick." Derek shrugged as he said this. They weren't headed to the Stilinski house, Stiles could tell and frowned at Derek who picked up at his confused face. "I'm guessing you didn't want to wake your dad and that's why you called me instead." Another shrug.</p><p>"You're my Number Two," Stiles said suddenly, betrayed by his own mouth and caused Derek to look at him for a brief second. It was long enough for Stiles to see his confusion. "On speed dial. My dad is obviously Number One, but since you finally got a phone again you're Number Two." he clarified.</p><p>"...thanks...I guess?" Derek responded, his smile betraying his unsure words.</p><p>"Oh, shut up. Like I'm not one of the first people you call." Stiles said, hoping he didn't set himself up for endless teasing.</p><p>But Derek didn't say anything, at least not with words. His whole face displayed <em>you're not wrong</em> instead.</p><p>It made Stiles feel oddly proud. </p><p>"Didn't we have to turn there?" Stiles asked, getting a none-committal grunt in return. "No, seriously, I'm pretty sure your Loft is that way..." he pointed in the general direction with his thumb and stared at Derek in question.</p><p>"That might be true, but I don't live there anymore." Derek answered as they turned into a more suburban street with actual houses.</p><p>The Werewolf was going slower now. "Shut up." Stiles announced in disbelief when the car stopped in the driveway of a nice family sized house. It looked like something right out of a magazine. Nicely trimmed front yard and flowerbeds included. "You're kidding. No fucking way. Are you actually trying to prank me? You're gonna laugh at me as soon as I get out, right?" he asked, still unable to process this new information about Derek. Why hadn't he known about this development?</p><p>Derek sighed tiredly and got out first after shutting off the engine. He didn't say anything, as Stiles followed, only locked his car with the press of a button. </p><p>The sound startled Stiles enough to make his heart trip up a bit and hammer faster than a moment ago, which caused Derek to look back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Shut up." Stiles said again, this time sullenly. Fucking Werewolves and their supernaturally good hearing.</p><p>All he got was a smug smile, then the keys in Derek's hand rattled together before he used one of them to open the front door. </p><p>This information packet was just too much for Stiles to process it. He felt like his brain was a Windows '98 during updates. Stiles would probably need a few days to actually be able to comprehend this fully.</p><p>He followed Derek inside, baffled at how <em>normal</em> it looked. Clean, homey, just nice. A place where no one bled outside of the occasional paper cut maybe. Or in Stiles case, preparing dinner and cutting himself while dicing up vegetables. Not that he pictured himself here or anything. Nope.</p><p>There was no way any evil mastermind could walk in here and muster up the strength to go through with their plan, when there were pretty flowerbeds in the front yard and a fluffy beige looking blanket thrown over the back of Derek's couch in the living room. </p><p>It's like Derek looked for the perfect definition of a home and just bought it, interior included. Knowing Derek, that was probably the case, Stiles had a hard time imagining him going to home depot and picking out stuff. </p><p>This night was going to succeed in what the Nogitsune had failed in: break Stiles brain.</p><p>"You can take the couch, there are no sheets on the bed in my guest room and I don't feel like putting them on," Derek told him, already halfway up the stairs, ignoring Stiles apparent <em>moment</em>, currently trapped in his own head. "If you want to watch something, keep it low, unless you're feeling suicidal tonight."</p><p>"Nah, it's okay, I'm good." Stiles managed, slipping out of his shoes, just like Derek must've done earlier and walked over to the couch. It seemed quite cozy at first and when he sat down his suspicion was confirmed. </p><p>He looked around the living room in the low light of a single floor lamp in the corner. There was a large bookshelf along one wall filled to the brim, that took almost all the room there and a plush recliner next to the lamp. Stiles could easily picture Derek sitting there in the evening, reading one of his many books. </p><p>It was such a normal image, he longed to actually see it with his own eyes. </p><p>Shocked at that course his thoughts chose, he wiggled out of his jeans, propped the cushions up until he was satisfied with their position and rolled himself up in the blanket like a burrito. </p><p>He couldn't ignore how much it smelled of Derek's cologne, no matter how faint it was to his own human senses.</p><p>It took him only seconds to fall asleep, the light in the corner still casting a soft glow to the room at large.</p><p>The next thing Stiles knew there was someone placing a coffee mug on the table in front of him. Someone who was wearing a dark blue pajama with white dots on it. No socks.</p><p>His mouth tasted like ass and he grimaced, waking up a little more thanks to that.</p><p>As Stiles righted himself, combing through his hair with one hand while reaching for the mug with his other, he only dared to open one eye. </p><p>Derek was the mysterious coffee granting guy in a pajama. He opened his other eye now too to take in the whole picture. Were those meant to be little <em>stars</em> on the fabric? </p><p>His brain was going to explode, Stiles just knew. </p><p>"Are you for real right now?" he grumbled into his mug, inhaling the nectar of gods. He might have been sober, but he definitely felt hung over. Was it even allowed to feel so old when you hadn't even reached twenty one? </p><p>"You want me to take your coffee away?" Derek replied, apparently not realizing what Stiles meant.</p><p>Stiles clutched the coffee mug in both hands now and narrowed his eyes at Derek. "Try. I dare you."</p><p>All it did was cause Derek to huff in amusement at him and leave him alone in the living room. Stiles turned to follow him with his eyes, until Derek walked out through a door he assumed lead to his kitchen.</p><p>He was about to follow Derek, but as soon as he stood, he sat back down again and covered his crotch with the fluffy beige blanket whose scent had lulled him to sleep hours ago. All these days in College where he luckily didn't have the morning wood problem, considering he had a roommate, but of course, the second he's within a Werewolf who could sniff anything out on him, his body decided to betray him.</p><p>He felt sixteen all over again...</p><p>Maybe that was the reason why Derek had been so amused. Stiles narrowed his eyes again, looking towards the door to which Derek had disappeared, even though he knew he couldn't see him, he hoped his accusing gaze would telepathically trip Derek up or something.</p><p>There was an enticing scent of bacon, eggs and toast wafting out of the kitchen that caused Stiles stomach to growl and he looked down at his lap in betrayal. It's not like he could just walk in there, even if he could arrange his massive boner in a way it wouldn't be seen, Derek would still be able to tell.</p><p>"Are you going to sit there all day?" Derek asked and Stiles jerked in surprise as he hadn't heard him
re-entering the room.</p><p>"Uhm. I wasn't planning to...just...give me a second?" Stiles asked and risked a look over at the Werewolf who gave him a puzzled expression for a moment before he apparently caught onto Stiles little predicament.</p><p>Which meant he hadn't known before Stiles opened his big fat mouth, great.</p><p>"Sure. Just don't get anything on my furniture." Derek replied and left the room again. Stiles stared after him with big eyes.</p><p>Did Derek really assume that Stiles would just...? In his <em>living room!</em> Stiles might be a little more shameless than the next person, but definitely not on that kind of level. </p><p>He closed his eyes and thought of the most disgusting things he'd seen so far. Including that time he watched Scott's body knit itself together and Barrows head exploding right in front of Stiles eyes. </p><p>When he looked under the blanket he was relieved to see his erection gone. If not, he was pretty sure he'd have a serious problem of another kind.</p><p>Not bothering to squeeze into his jeans until absolutely necessary, he went into the kitchen in his boxer briefs. Derek didn't seem to mind, but he did look surprised to see him so soon. </p><p>"Aw, you even cut up fruit. This is the perfect morning after breakfast." Stiles commented and instantly wished he could face palm without looking like an insane person. Seriously, what was wrong with him to bring the conversation back to sex again after fending off his boner minutes prior? </p><p>"It's just breakfast, Stiles." Derek responded, but the red tint to the tips of his ears told another story. And there he went with thinking that Derek was cute again. </p><p>But who could blame Stiles, when Derek was dressed in actual pajamas, with little stars on them, blushing red ears and the way he shyly avoided Stiles gaze.</p><p>Deciding to ignore it for now, Stiles looked around the kitchen, digging absentmindedly into his breakfast. "So...how come you got yourself an actual home?"</p><p>He watched Derek chew and think about Stiles words, before answering. "It felt like the right time to try. I'm done running like a fugitive and I like living here. It's nice. Quiet."</p><p>"Huh." he hadn't thought he'd get an actual answer to that, but go figure, Derek just kept surprising him. </p><p>"Is it that out of character for me to crave a normal life?" Derek asked, his voice soft, like Stiles answer could potentially hurt him. But that was all in Stiles head, right? Derek being emotionally vulnerable? No way.</p><p>"I don't know. A little. Though it makes sense, you're getting older too. You probably want a family soon and this is the perfect outline to that kind of life." Stiles replied honestly. "And you deserve to have a happily ever after."</p><p>They were quiet for as long as it took them to eat, then Derek cleared his throat. "I haven't really thought about settling down. Finding a girlfriend and starting a family is just..."</p><p>"Surreal?" Stiles prompted and Derek nodded in agreement.</p><p>"And potentially dangerous for me and everyone in my direct vicinity," Derek said, sipping at his tea. "My track record isn't the best when it comes to dating."</p><p>Stiles snorted. "That's nicely worded." Their conversation was like something out of a wild dream Stiles was having, but he knew he was awake, because he had counted his fingers silently. He always ended with ten. "Have you...ever thought about, well, the other half of the population?" he asked and watched as Derek's next sip took the wrong way down, causing him to cough violently.</p><p>"Come again?" Derek wanted to know once he got his breathing under control again. </p><p>"I'm just saying, if it doesn't work out with the female population, there are other options...and trust me, you have all the options," Stiles told him, making a broad gesture towards Derek's everything. "Unless you're strictly hetero of course."</p><p>It was quiet again, but not uncomfortable. Stiles had gone and gotten his phone out of the living room and looked through his messages. Scott had texted him a short apology and also a long message about Amy. Stiles didn't bother reading it though and just tapped out of the chat. </p><p>"Have you ever...?" Derek asked him and he turned his attention back to him, as he snacked on the fruits Derek had cut up for them. </p><p>"Fucked a guy? Kind of. I mean, we didn't go all the way, but did pretty much everything else you could imagine." judging from the look on Derek's face that hadn't been what he wanted to ask. </p><p>"...okay. I-...huh," the Werewolf seemed to process Stiles answer. "I originally wanted to know if you ever thought about it, but that answers it too."</p><p>"I'm naturally curious, Derek. You don't want to know what kind of things I researched at sixteen and up. Trust me." he told him with a huffed laugh.</p><p>"I do. Trust you, I mean." Derek said and just looked at Stiles for a moment. "Your mind must be an interesting place."</p><p>"That's one way to put it." Stiles replied, ignoring the way Derek's affirmation made him feel. He knew, hypothetically, that they trusted each other more than anyone else they had met probably. Hearing it still made a uncommon warmth bloom in his chest.</p><p>"And you're right. I could take a male partner and adopt." Derek said then, popping a strawberry into his mouth. </p><p>"But you don't want to?" Stiles asked, just because he sensed the 'but' at the end of Derek's sentence.</p><p>"I never considered it being an option. I'm not opposed to it." Derek responded with a slight frown.</p><p>"Huh," Stiles got out as something dawned on him. "Did I just trigger your Bisexual Awakening?" he asked and Derek let out a quiet laugh. "That's some poetic shit."</p><p>"How so?" the Werewolf asked, amusement clear in his voice and eyes.</p><p>"Well, if you must know, you triggered mine all those years ago." Stiles admitted with a shrug.</p><p>This caused Derek to regard him with a flat look. "I knew it wasn't just for Danny back then."</p><p>"What can I say? I was a horny little virgin. Did you actually expect anything else?" Stiles told him with a shrug, not feeling ashamed about it in the least. It had been years ago and he did pay for it by promptly meeting his steering wheel with his face later on.</p><p>Derek looked like he wanted to say something and then came up with nothing. "Whatever. I feel less bad about bashing your head against your cars interior now."</p><p>"Oh my god! You felt bad about that? That was literal <em>years</em> ago, Derek. Jesus Christ..."</p><p>"You're a fragile human. I worried about permanently damaging you by using too much force." Derek replied matter of factly.</p><p>"Lie. The amount of times you caused me bodily harm stands in stark contrast with your statement. I don't believe you." Stiles disregarded Derek's words. </p><p>"Okay, fine, I didn't worry as much as I probably should have." he confessed with a slight smirk on his face. </p><p>"Anyway, now that your wolfy eyes are opened to new possibilities thanks to little old me, I'm gonna put on some pants and maybe you could drive me home?" Stiles asked with a hopeful expression.</p><p>"I could, but there's hardly a point. Your dads house is just one street over. Honestly, did you not watch where we were going?" Derek wanted to know with a questioning furrow to his brow.</p><p>"Not really, I was too distracted by the fact you didn't drive to your Loft or my house. I didn't recognize the neighborhood."</p><p>"Stiles, you grew up here, what the hell?"</p><p>"I'm a gamer kid! Comics and whatnot. I didn't walk around the streets."</p><p>"You weren't allowed to pester your neighbors, right?"</p><p>"Screw you."</p><p>A loud belly laugh escaped Derek and Stiles chimed right in with him. It was nice seeing him happy and Stiles immediately buried the thought of wanting to be the reason for Derek's happiness in the future. That way lay heartbreak. </p><p>"Fine, I'll just use Google Maps to find my house." Stiles gave in.</p><p>"You're ridiculous." Derek told him with a smile.</p><p>"I got you to laugh, so whatever." he replied with a shrug, heading to the living room to get dressed. He already knew he wouldn't be able to forget this soft side of Derek and swallowed hard. Whoever was going to end up with him, better be worth it.</p><p>He'd meant what he said earlier, Derek deserved a happily ever after. His life had been a huge shit show for long enough.</p><p>The Stilinski household was two streets over, not one, but it's been a nice morning, so Stiles wasn't going to point that out to Derek. "See ya!" he said, knowing Derek would hear him without him yelling and left. </p><p>On his way home it occurred to him, that he hadn't even thanked Derek. Not for picking him up, or letting him crash on his couch and definitely not for the delicious breakfast. He groaned at himself for forgetting such a thing.</p><p>When he got home, his dad was already up and looked well rested, which just confirmed Stiles to have made the right decision. "Yo!" he greeted him, eyeing his fathers breakfast suspiciously. It smelled like bacon, but there was non visible. He probably ate it already.</p><p>"Hey kiddo." was the instant reply. "Do I want to know where you were last night?" his dad asked and Stiles winked at him.</p><p>"Probably not." he replied with a smile and his dad scoffed.</p><p>"As long as it's nothing illegal or supernatural..." Noah sighed heavily.</p><p>"Depends on how you define that." he said, just to rile him up.</p><p>"Stiles....you're studying Criminology, I really hope you know what's defined as illegal by now, otherwise I'm not so sure what they teach you in DC." his dad responded, one eyebrow raised, waiting. </p><p>"How would I be able to get away with it, if I didn't know about it?" Stiles told him with innocently wide eyes, causing the Sheriff to roll his own.</p><p>"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment."</p><p>"Wise choice, old man, but honestly I didn't do anything you wouldn't approve of last night. I was out with Scott as you already know, he forgot me at the club though and Derek picked me up. Did you know he bought a house just two streets over?" Stiles asked, declining his dads silent offer to eat with him. "I already ate."</p><p>"So you spend the night with Derek. Anything I need to know?" Noah asked and Stiles knew what he really meant, but he wasn't going to poke that one with a ten foot pole right now.</p><p>"His couch is unsurprisingly comfortable. I slept like the dead." Stiles evaded his dads initial question. "Anyway, I'm gonna shower now, see you later."</p><p>And if he jerked off in the shower to a vivid imagery of stripping Derek out of his cute pajamas, no one but him needed to know that.</p><p>He was dicking around on his phone, switching between Among Us and reddit, when the text popped up.</p><p>
  <strong>Do you want to come over?</strong>
</p><p>Stiles stared at it for almost ten minutes, put his phone away, then took it in hand again to look at it, just to confirm he didn't imagine it. He hadn't opened it yet, it was still a notification and everytime he lit up his screen, it was staring him in his face. </p><p>But it was real, Derek actually asked him if he wanted to come over. What were they? Teenagers? Well, Stiles was still kind of young enough to be called that, but Derek was way past twenty one, he's an adult. </p><p>An adult that never really got to be a teen. Whose childhood got stolen away by a predator, who had to grow up way faster in order to survive and just recently realized he didn't have to run away anymore. Wow, that got depressing way too fast...</p><p>Stiles sighed and took his phone in hand again to reply. It was a dangerous game for him now. If he fell for Derek, it would hurt and it would be his own fault and everyone would know that. </p><p>He could be his friend for now, God knew Derek needed those the most. And Stiles was an awesome friend, mostly.</p><p><strong><em>and do what?</em></strong>, he asked.</p><p>
  <strong>watch a movie?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>k. I'm bored anyway, can't be worse to hang with you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It's not like Stiles didn't have anything to do, he had a whole list of books he should be reading before the summer was over, but he really...didn't feel like it.</p><p><strong>thanks for making me feel special.</strong>

</p><p><strong><em>you're welcome</em></strong>

</p><p>He smiled at his phone like an idiot before he realized what he was doing. Damn it, he was in trouble already. Sarcastic, snarky people were his kryptonite. Especially the hot and nerdy ones. And boy was Derek a frigging nerd with his books and random knowledge and speaking multiple languages. </p><p>Stiles groaned, then he took his pillow and pressed it over his face to repeat the whole process a little more heartfelt.</p><p>Why was his life this way, seriously?</p><p>His dad found him like that, knocking on the doorframe. "You okay?" Noah asked and Stiles pressed the pillow down harder. "Stiles?" he demanded his sons attention.</p><p>Stiles took the pillow off and stared at the ceiling. "I'm an idiot."</p><p>"Aren't we all sometimes?" his dad asked, leaning against the frame as he looked at his son.</p><p>"I think I'm in love with Derek." he said, ignoring his dads rhetoric question, still staring at that one bump in the ceiling he had caused himself, years ago.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"He asked me to come over. We literally saw each other just this morning, had breakfast together and now he wants to watch a movie." Stiles rambled on, using his dad more like a sounding board than actually talking to him.</p><p>"Okay," Noah repeated. "And are you going?" he asked.</p><p>"I told him I would come over, because why wouldn't I? There's no reason to say no and I do want to see him too, but I know how this will end and I don't like it." Stiles said. </p><p>"What if it doesn't end the way you think it will?" his dad asked and Stiles looked at him.</p><p>"What?" he wanted to know. He hadn't been listening.</p><p>"Stiles, maybe there is a really simple reason why he asked you and not Scott or Parrish or anyone else to come over. Maybe you're just lost in your head right now, coming up with reasons why he wouldn't reciprocate your feelings." he simply stated.</p><p>"Derek didn't even consider the option of a male partner until our talk this morning. So I'm pretty sure this isn't what you think it is." Stiles said holding his fathers gaze.</p><p>"You really don't see a connection there?" Noah said, stifling a laugh. </p><p>"Dad, there is no connection, it's just...a coincidence." Stiles said confidently. Seeing patterns was his thing and there was none, not in this case.</p><p>"If you say so. Just don't be an asshole to Derek." his dad said, causing Stiles to squeak in indignation.</p><p>"Dad! You're supposed to be on my side and anyhow, we're both assholes, it's our thing!"</p><p>"Well, one of you definitely should upgrade to being a dick then." Noah said and left the doorway again, leaving Stiles gaping after him.</p><p>"You did not just say that." he said to the empty room.</p><p>It was probably his dads way of showing Stiles he's totally fine with his sons sexuality, although he hadn't even come out as anything yet. Though, his father might've suspected him liking more than one gender since his outbreak outside of the Jungle at sixteen.</p><p>Whatever, their interactions didn't change and it's safe to assume his dad loved him no matter what or who Stiles did. </p><p>He didn't really feel like changing out of his sweatpants for Derek, since they would just watch a movie anyway. Being comfortable was a higher priority than looking good ever could be to him. </p><p>Stiles threw a hoodie over his t-shirt and went down the stairs. "I don't know how long I'll be, don't wait up!" he yelled, hoping his dad would hear him from where ever he was currently. </p><p>"Use protection!" Noah replied just as loud as Stiles had.</p><p>"Oh my God! I'm leaving, bye!" he said and pulled the door closed behind him, before his dad could say anything else that'll embarrass Stiles in front of their neighbors.</p><p>He had enough time to smooth out his chemo signals, or at least he hoped he succeeded when he stood in front of the door, about to press the bell. The door swung open to reveal Derek before he reached it though.</p><p>Derek in dark grey sweatpants, similar to Stiles'. "Twinsies!" Stiles pointed out, willfully ignoring the creepiness of the door just swinging open, suggesting Derek had stood there waiting for him.</p><p>The Werewolf sighed. "I regret asking already."</p><p>"No, you don't."</p><p>They settled down in the living room, Stiles immediately claiming the blanket for later use. It wasn't like Derek would get cold or anything with him being a living breathing heater.</p><p>"What're we watching?" he asked, eyeing the plethora of snack foods on the table. That was a lot of junk for two people. "Or are we waiting for someone else?" he asked, unsure if the amount of food meant there would be others around soon. It put a damper to his hope he'd ignored until his dad had opened that can of worms for him.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks dad.</em>
</p><p>"No? Unless you asked Scott to come along..." Derek told him and wasn't that interesting how wary he looked at Stiles?</p><p>"Nope, he fell into Amy's folds and probably won't find a way out until the end of summer." Stiles said, the text messages he had gotten about her all the proof he needed.</p><p>"That's an imagery I didn't need, thanks." Derek scoffed, leaned forward and grabbed a handful of popcorn.</p><p>"Always glad to provide inappropriate images." Stiles smiled broadly.</p><p>"I bet." Derek muttered into his popcorn.</p><p>The Werewolf had turned his big flat screen on and they could choose between Netflix, Prime Video and hulu. As soon as Stiles saw this, he swallowed a laugh. Going by the way Derek looked at him, he wasn't very successful in hiding it. "What." he demanded and Stiles laughed out loud.</p><p>"It's just...I saw the Netflix logo and...did you seriously ask me to Netflix and chill with you?" he giggled, watching Derek's ears go pink just like this morning.</p><p>"I'm not that shallow." Derek argued with a slight frown.</p><p>"No, I know, it was just a thought, dude. You're more in the direction of desperate bloody sex, when there's a life or death situation." Stiles said, causing Derek to stare at him funnily.</p><p>"How..."</p><p>"Dude, Derek, you were injured when you had your think with the Darach and also with Braeden. I don't know about Kate, but she's a psychotic killer, so, it's a possibility she's into blood play." he stated, seeing the gradual horror dawning on Derek's features as he realized this too. </p><p>"I'm not. Into blood play, it just...happened." the Werewolf responded. </p><p>"Strong women taking advantage of you while you're vulnerable or hurt? Yeah, I figured." Stiles said and then he was finally able to categorize Derek's expression. </p><p>He was looking at Stiles in wonder, like he had an epiphany of some kind. </p><p>"I never told you anything and still...it's always you figuring it out, figuring me out. Why?" Derek asked, popcorn long forgotten.</p><p>"I like solving puzzles, finding patterns. And when we met you, you were this...<em>beautiful enigma</em> I just wanted to know more about and that refused to even acknowledge me. It's not like I could've told my brain to stop, because once I start, I won't stop until I know everything there is to know," he confessed, noticing how Derek was still staring at him. "But every time I learned something new about you, it was this horrible hurtful thing that had happened to you. And you just take all this shit being thrown at you...I don't get it. I can't figure out why."</p><p>"Because I deserve it." Derek answered softly, finally looking somewhere else.</p><p>"You really don't," Stiles said instantly. "No one does, but especially not you. You might've been an idiot as a teenager, but so have I or Scott. We all made mistakes. And yeah, you had been a power hungry Alpha and you paid for that too. Even if there was still some kind of debt open in this Universe, I'm pretty sure it owes you a shit ton of happiness to make up for everything."</p><p>Of all the things that Stiles had anticipated that would happen as he said this, it wasn't Derek crying, but here they were, sitting on Derek's couch in either corners with the Werewolf crying.</p><p>Stiles was positive he didn't even realize it himself at first and going by the way his hand came up and his expression turned into surprise, he had solid evidence for his suspicion. </p><p>Without really thinking about it, he scrambled over to Derek and hugged him tightly. He hadn't seen Derek this broken since Boyd died and even then in all his grief, he hadn't allowed his tears to spill over. </p><p>He was hugged back with a fierceness that momentarily took his breath away.</p><p>When Stiles slowly carded his fingers through Derek's dark hair, he felt him inhale deeply, as if to steady himself. Then Derek distanced himself from Stiles a bit and looked up. </p><p>It took him a moment to see what was about to happen and he would kick himself later on probably, but there was no way he would allow it. He swayed backwards, when Derek moved forwards. "No." he said firmly, petting Derek's hair again as he saw the confusion in the Werewolf's eyes. "You're hurt and vulnerable. We're not going to do this. Emotional hurt is just as meaningful as physical." he explained, Derek's confusion changed into a frown.</p><p>"It's not that I don't want to, but trust me, it's not a good idea right now." Stiles said, his hand wandering to Derek's face to thumb away the tear tracks on his cheeks. Just like Lydia, Derek was one of those pretty crier's. A stark contrast to Stiles, who tended to get snot everywhere when he allowed himself to let his feelings out in that way.</p><p>Derek was sizing him up with a look Stiles couldn't quite put anywhere. "Come on, let's just lie down and watch a movie. Cuddling is totally okay." he tried and Derek nodded, pushing him backwards immediately and Stiles had to think of gory things again, because the manhandling was seriously doing it for him.</p><p>He ended up on his back, Derek's head on his chest and his arms on either side. It cost Stiles a lot to ignore the fact that Derek's abs were currently touching his dick (through fabric, but still) as the Werewolf lay in the v of his legs. </p><p>They put on a random Netflix movie and stared at the screen almost unseeing, while Stiles combed through Derek's hair. This whole situation was surreal. Derek wanted to kiss him and Stiles had to tell him No.</p><p>In what world would <em>Stiles Stilinski</em> tell <em>Derek Hale</em> no when it came to making out? Apparently in this one.</p><p>The cuddling was nice though and Derek was suspiciously quiet throughout the movie. <em>To All The Boys I've Loved Before</em> was not something Stiles would've actively chosen and he's sure Derek wouldn't either, but it was nice to have some kind of background sound without the risk of regretting not to pay attention.</p><p>The music wasn't too bad though. Soft and cute, just like the movie.</p><p>Stiles had had read the reviews about The Kissing Booth and was glad he hadn't randomly put that one on. </p><p>"I think I've been in love with you for a while." Derek suddenly said and when Stiles looked down, all he could see was the dark mop of hair he had messed up completely with his own hands. "I didn't know what it was until this morning, but I've always felt this strongly about you."</p><p>"So you actually did invite me over for Netflix and chill?" Stiles asked, pressing his lips together to stop himself from making any kind of sound, least of all a laugh. </p><p>"Sorry." Derek said. "It felt wrong to leave you on the couch last night and I seriously couldn't figure out why. And then I did and...sorry."</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Derek thought he rejected him in some way. Oh damn. He needed to fix this right now.</p><p>"I had a crisis right before I came over and told my dad that I think I'm in love with you. And that you wouldn't feel the same way about me. He's going to gloat so badly, I don't even want to tell him he was right." Stiles said. </p><p>"I also think it was love at first sight, but we never had the chance to just breathe and investigate any kind of feelings with the constant death threats looming over our collective heads." he continued and heard Derek huff amused.</p><p>"I'm glad I didn't. It would've been illegal anyway and it would've just increased my already cripplingly high guilt, better to realize it now. And you would've been pushy if you'd known. Contrary to popular belief, I don't like getting shot." Derek replied. </p><p>"Yeah...my dad definitely would've turned you into swiss cheese. I'm not even kidding." Stiles pointed out, resuming to stroke Derek's hair.</p><p>"I can proudly say I never lusted after you. I was just very...attached to you." Derek told him.</p><p>"How attached? You left Beacon Hills, pal." Stiles moved his hand from Derek's head to his back, stroking circles between his shoulder blades. </p><p>Derek hummed. "True, but you're my anchor."</p><p>Stiles hand stilled at that for a second to comprehend this information, then he continued his movements. "You never told me."</p><p>"I wasn't ready to see what it meant and I knew you would ask me if I told you about it," Derek admitted. "Or you would piece it together before I could and that didn't sit right with me either."</p><p>"I understand." Stiles said, because he did. Some things you needed to figure out for yourself before you tell someone. </p><p>"Your dad is my Number One too. In my phone," Derek said, causing Stiles to get weirdly emotional about it. "Your number is in the second spot. Cora only made third."</p><p>"Just as I thought you couldn't get any cuter." Stiles sighed, watching the movie again. Silence fell around them like a comfortable blanket.</p><p>"Hey." he said to grab Derek's attention after a while. The Werewolf looked up at Stiles at that. "How do you feel right now?"</p><p>He watched Derek's face as he took a moment to think about it. "Settled," he then answered, smiling a bit. "Happy and content."</p><p>"You uh...want to try kissing again?" he asked and as soon as he'd finished the question, Derek had moved up to be on eye level, hovering over him. His movement brought it to Stiles attention where their bodies were all touching. </p><p>"You're sure?" the Werewolf asked him and Stiles nodded, not trusting his vocal chords right now at all.</p><p>When their lips met, all he could think of was <em>discovering this now was so worth the lost time</em>. Derek bit his lower lip, drawing a broken sound out if him.</p><p>Subconsciously, he was aware that they were currently rubbing their clothed erections against another, because the frottage felt amazing and stole all his blood on its way down south. "God, you smell so good like this." Derek whispered into his skin as he bit and kissed his way down Stiles neck.</p><p>"Like what?" he breathed, shuddering as Derek's tongue licked up to his ear.</p><p>"Like us," he growled into Stiles ear before kissing it. "You smell like you belong here."</p><p>"Oh, fuck." was all Stiles could get out, before Derek claimed his mouth again, moving his hips against Stiles' in a slow and desperate rhythm.</p><p>In the background, Lara Jean just went into the hot tub and got it on with Peter. How fitting. It was high time to mute the damn TV though and he grabbed the remote, turning the sound off, then he let the remote fall to the ground in order to get a handful of Derek's ass, pressing him impossibly closer.</p><p>The friction grew as their movements became more desperate. He sucked hard on Derek's lower lip and moaned with him when he came. The Werewolf seemed to be just moments behind him to his release.</p><p>"Fuck. Damn. Shit." Stiles was breathing heavily, making a face as Derek continued to move against him, his cock too sensitive for it.</p><p>"Eloquent as always." Derek commented, pressing their foreheads together. </p><p>"Yeah...well..." he honestly had no idea what to say and before he could come up with anything, Derek was kissing him again, soft and slow this time.</p><p>He could feel Derek chubbing up again. "Are you getting hard <em>again</em>?" he asked when Derek buried his face in Stiles neck for a second time.</p><p>"The first was just a warm up." Derek replied, sounding distracted as he nipped on Stiles skin. </p><p>"For real? Oh my God." Stiles exclaimed excited and Derek leaned back to look at him. "What? Give me all that cum."</p><p>"Uhm."</p><p>"Yeah, that was weird, sorry, my mouth got away before my brain could stop it." Stiles said with a wince, but Derek just laughed amused.</p><p>"No, it's okay. You wouldn't be yourself otherwise. I like your weirdness." Derek told him and kissed the tip of his nose.</p><p>"Famous last words."</p><p>Derek grinded his crotch against Stiles with a little groan. "We're not gonna die."</p><p>"It's called <em>la petit mort</em>, Derek. We're gonna die a little bit." Stiles said, ignoring the wetness in his pants that was probably seeping through his boxers and showing on his sweatpants in no time. Not that it actually mattered to him.</p><p>"Then kill me now." Derek deadpanned. </p><p>"If you insist." Stiles replied, sliding down to get on eye level with Derek's crotch, pulling his sweatpants and briefs down enough to free his dick. "Yeah, this is totally going to work for me." he murmured to himself, as he eyed Derek's cock in front of him.</p><p>He could almost feel how Derek was about to say something, but Stiles shut him up effectively by swallowing his cock down, tasting the bitterness of his cooling spunk around it. It wasn't normally something Stiles would like, but he found he could ignore it quite well at the moment, enjoying the heavy feeling of Derek's erection on his tongue.</p><p>The broken moans were just a huge bonus he earned by bobbing his head up and down. It was easy for him to maneuver Derek into a different position. He was now sitting on the couch, looking boneless as he stared down at Stiles, who was currently kneeing on the floor. It was a wise choice to pull the blanket to the floor in order to safe his kneecaps.</p><p>Derek's face looked wrecked, his pupils blown wide, hair a total mess and his lips a bright red due to their previous kisses. He was gorgeous like this.</p><p>As Stiles held his gaze, he licked the underside of Derek's cock, base to tip with a lazy roll of his tongue before sucking it into his mouth again. Working his hard cock happily.</p><p>When Derek's breathing got faster, heavier and his hand found it's way to Stiles hair, he knew he was about to come again. "Stiles..." he moaned, trying to pull Stiles head away, but he was more than okay with swallowing. </p><p>Licking the cock in front of him clean, he smiled up and his heart tripped up at the hot look he received. "Come here." Derek told him and Stiles got to his feet so he could sit down on Derek's lap. His mouth got claimed immediately in a hungry kiss as he soon as he sat down. </p><p>Derek did reciprocate later and it was apparent to Stiles that he was giving head to a guy for the first time. Due to Derek's enthusiasm to make Stiles feel good, it really wasn't bad though, quite the contrary.</p><p>That night they slept in Derek's bedroom together, having breakfast the next morning again and Stiles left in Derek's clothes at noon. </p><p>As he entered his childhood home, his dad took one look at him, snorted amused into his case files and said:"I told you so."</p><p>Over the course of the summer, Stiles didn't hear or see much of Scott, until he lay in bed with Derek one day and got a call. </p><p>"<em>Dude, where are you? All your stuff is gone.</em>" Scott said in lieu of a greeting. Stiles watched Derek kiss a path down his torso, nosing his happy trail. </p><p>"It appears so, yeah. I moved into my boyfriends house." Stiles replied, catching Derek's happy little smile and mirrored it. </p><p>"<em>Boyfriend?! And he got a house?? How old is that guy?"</em>, Scott asked and Stiles almost didn't stop himself from laughing when Derek quirked one individual brow.</p><p>"Honestly? I don't even know, but who cares..." he replied and Derek bit his hip teasingly. "Ouch, uh...probably twenty-four-ish."</p><p>"<em>Stiles, are you okay? Is he hurting you?"</em>, Scott asked him, sounding concerned.</p><p>"Not much." Stiles answered and laughed a little, stopping himself as soon as Derek licked his hard cock. </p><p>As he locked eyes with his boyfriend he noticed an almost impish look on him. "I want you to fuck me." Derek whispered earnestly into Stiles skin, silent enough for Scott not to hear him, but oh so loud to Stiles. They hadn't done this yet, too interested in mapping out each others bodies in every which way possible. </p><p>All Stiles could do was gape at him.</p><p>"<em>Stiles?"</em>, damn, he honestly forgot about Scott and the phone in his hand.</p><p>"Yes, buddy?" he asked breathless, when Derek started to fellatio him. Did he get off on the risk of being heard? Or did he just like to mess with Scott?</p><p>"<em>Where does this boyfriend of yours live? I need to know you're okay and who it is. It's strange you haven't told me anything about him."</em>, Scott said, his voice turning into his authoritative Alpha one that Stiles really didn't like.</p><p>Before he could say something though, Derek detached himself with a dirty and wet sounding pop and grabbed the phone from Stiles. "He's fine, now stop disturbing us. He need's to fuck me." Derek said.</p><p>"<em>Who is this??"</em>, he could hear Scott exclaim.</p><p>"Derek! You can't just say shit like that!" Stiles told him, feeling his face go red in embarrassment.</p><p>"<em>Derek?! As in <strong>Derek Hale</strong>?? Stiles! What the hell! Answer me!</em>" Scott's voice screeched. "<em>Are you two screwing with me?</em>" he asked.</p><p>"No, only each other. Thank you that you forgot Stiles at the Jungle all those weeks ago. See you when I see you." Derek replied and ended the call.</p><p>"Honey, we really need to talk about how you talk to friends correctly." Stiles said in a sickly sweet voice as he petted Derek's face lovingly.</p><p>"Sure, but not right now." the Werewolf replied, grabbing the lube.</p><p>"Good point."</p><p>*</p><p>Scott stood stock still in his best friends room and stared at his phone. Did this call really just happen? He looked around the room again, noticing only little things had been left behind, things an adult wouldn't need.</p><p>He went down the stairs, having entered the room through the window caused the Sheriff to do a double take as he saw Scott. "Son, when did you get here?"</p><p>"Not long ago...Sheriff...where did Stiles go?" he asked, hoping to get an answer that actually made sense this time. </p><p>Because Stiles and Derek being an item? No way.</p><p>Noah Stilinski cleared his throat, obviously hiding a laugh. It was so clear to see where Stiles got his personality from. "He moved in with his boyfriend. Didn't he tell you?" the Sheriff asked, raising an eyebrow at him in question.</p><p>"On the phone....just now. Why didn't he tell me before?" Scott asked, walking closer to his best friends dad. </p><p>"Well, did you ask him? Or spend any time with him in the last few weeks?" Noah asked, although his face looked like he already knew the answer anyway and Scott pressed his lips together in frustration.</p><p>"Isn't it a little early? I mean, how long does he even know that guy? Why are you so okay with it?" Scott wanted to know, willfully ignoring the whole conversation he had had on the phone only minutes ago.</p><p>"Scott, you're both adults now, just shy of twenty-one. Why wouldn't I be okay with it? Me and Claudia moved in together when we just turned eighteen. Granted, it was a shitty and small apartment and not the luxury home Stiles got, but who am I to judge? Especially since they know each other for so long already." Noah said, closing the file in front of him, pinning Scott with a stern gaze.</p><p>"And who might that be?" he asked, earning a sarcastically raised brow again.</p><p>"Derek Hale." the Sheriff simply replied.</p><p>"You can't honestly expect me to believe Stiles would ever be with Derek. That's just...no way." Scott said faintly, but even he himself knew the truth by now. Which meant he had interrupted Stiles and Derek in bed by the sounds of it. "Fuck."</p><p>"Language." he heard Noah say immediately.</p><p>He said his goodbye and left the Stilinski household again. Why had he been here again? Right, he wanted to tell Stiles about Amy, that she was the same age as them and was thinking about transferring to UC Davis for Scott. </p><p>She was awesome and knew about Werewolves, because her uncle from her dads side was a born one. Everyone except for her dad was a Werewolf. Talking to her had just been so easy and fun, he honestly forgot that night he met her, that he was supposed to wait for Stiles.</p><p>If he hadn't been so absorbed in her, his best friend would now be home and they would be able to spend time together like usual. </p><p>Scott frowned and looked at his phone. He deleted Stiles number from its place on speed dial Number Four and put in Amy's instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it or not so much? Please let me know! 💖</p><p>I'm aware that I should update Burning Houses...I really do, but I can't bring myself to use my laptop and it's where the chapters lie unfortunately. I hope you can forgive me :(</p><p>I might be dead inside, but I still love you for reading this 💖💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>